For Allison
by Naka Angel
Summary: Everyone has been hurting since Allison Argent died and now it's the day of her funeral. Of course Allison's father is a wreck, but what about Lydia? I think it's time for us to check in on Allison's first and last best friend.


_**This is the day of Allison Argent's funeral and everyone's taking it hard, but it's time for us to check in on her best friend.**_

_**I can't tell you guys how hard I cried when I saw Allison get stabbed. I was like "For sure Allison's gonna come back as a ghost or something like that and then Deaton's gonna put her back in her body.", but then I went to Google and it told me that Crystal Reed has left Teen Wolf for good. Imagine how pissed I was ta MTV for not trapping her in a contract for three more seasons.**_

_**On with my sad sad story.**_

* * *

It had only been three weeks since the death of her best friend and no one was doing well.

Scott was depressed and couldn't stop crying, Stiles blamed himself, Kira blamed herself and so did Isaac, Mr. Argent and twins for not being there, but it wasn't their fault.

Because Lydia knew it was all her fault.

All those times Allison had nagged her to try to strengthen her Banshee powers, but Lydia had just brushed it off and said she'd get to it after the Nogitsune was out of Stiles. Had Lydia taken the time to actually work on her powers she could've gotten a clearer message to her friends. She could've saved Allison had she been strong enough.

But it didn't matter now that Lydia had been practicing her powers and learning new ones, because Allison was dead and there was nothing in Deaton's magic bag of tricks that could change that.

Lydia turned back to her vanity and picked up her make up brush before applying a hint of blush to her cheekbones. It had taken Scott, Stiles and Melissa four days to convince her to come to the funeral and she wasn't going to disgrace Allison's memory by showing up looking like a Weepy Willow.

Allison

Her name brought tears to Lydia's eyes and she had no choice but to let them fall. She watched at a tear rolled down her cheek leaving a black line of watery eyeliner behind. Lydia groaned as she pulled out a few make up wipes from the small package to clean up the mess her tears had yet again left behind.

"You look frustrated." A familiar voice said bringing Lydia's hands to a stop. She looked at the other side of her mirror to see a familiar sight which had given her headaches since it showed up two weeks ago.

"You would be too if even thinking about your dead best friends name made you mess up your make up which does not consist of water proof mascara or eyeliner." Lydia said as she wiped away the blackness around her eye and the blush on her cheeks.

Allison smiled sadly from where she sat on Lydia's bed and looked down at her lap.

Two weeks ago in the middle of the night Lydia had awoken from her sleep to go to the bathroom. When she had came back imagine her surprise and shock when she saw her dead best friend sitting against the headboard of her bed looking at nothing.

After two weeks Allison's ghost still hadn't gone, but Lydia knew it wasn't actually Allison. She chalked it up to stress and grief that was making her see hallucinations of her dead best friend.  
She was still the same, Allison. She had Allison's haircut, Allison's face, Allison's body, she was even wearing the same clothes Allison was wearing the last time Lydia had seen her.

But Lydia knew it wasn't Allison, it couldn't be.

"Are you still trying to convince yourself that I'm just a hallucination?" Allison asked looking at Lydia in the mirror, but Lydia refused to meet her gaze.

"No," Lydia said as she picked up her eyeliner pen. "Because I _know_ you're a hallucination. Allison is dead and she's not coming back, especially not as a ghost."

Allison let out a small chuckle before standing up and walking to stand next to Lydia's chair at the vanity. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at Lydia in the mirror. "Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?"

"You may look like Allison and talk like Allison- hell, you even dress like Allison, but you'll never actually be Allison." Lydia said putting down her pen and picking up her mascara, then she looked up at the hallucination. "Because Allison's in a funeral home being prepped for the funeral I'm trying to get ready for."

"Why can't you just accept that I'm Allison?" She asked using one hand to pick up a tube of Lydia's lotion. Lydia wondered how she could do that if she was just a hallucination. "Maybe this has been my fate all along."

Lydia let out a little scoff as she put down her mascara and picked up her power foundation. "Allison didn't believe in fate." She said applying the foundation to the dark circles under her eyes.

"Well doesn't mean it doesn't exist." Allison said putting down the lotion and sitting on the corner of the vanity. "Everything comes gradually and at it's appointed hour."

"Ovid." Lydia said and Allison nodded. "No amount of belief makes something a fact."

"James Randi?" Allison asked and Lydia nodded. "Okay, how a person masters his fate is more important than what his fate is. Wilhelm Von Humboldt."

"Okay, I've got one more for you." Lydia said. "Fate is only a game played by those who haven nothing better to do."

"Who said that?" Allison asked with a confused look on her face..

"I did." Lydia said putting down her sponge and going through her lipsticks.

"Well you remember what Amy Tan said?" Allison asked.

"What did did Amy Tan say?" Lydia asked without much curiosity.

"Fate is shaped half by expectation, half from inattention." Allison said and Lydia's head snapped quickly to look at her just as a few knocks were heard. The door opened and Allison evaporated into the air.

"Lydia?" Lydia looked away from where Allison had just been sitting and turned to see Melissa's head sticking into the room

"Melissa," She said turning back to her vanity.

"What are you doing?" Melissa asked coming further into the room. "We were supposed to meet me outside a few minutes ago."

"I know," Lydia sighed. "I've just been having a really hard time putting on make up. Every time I put on mascara or eyeliner I remember why I have to put on eyeliner and mascara and then I start crying and then I have to wipe off all of it."

"Why didn't you ask your mom to help you?" Melissa asked, but Lydia just shook her head.

"She had to go out of town today," Lydia told her. "She had an important court date with my dad she couldn't miss."

"I'm sure she couldn't," Melissa said before going into her purse. "I figured I wouldn't be the only one needing this." Lydia took the tube from her let out a small chuckle.

"Water proof eyeliner." She said before looking up at the older woman. "Thanks."

Melissa smiled at her before walking backwards towards the door. "I'll be in the car."

Lydia smiled at Melissa one last time before she left the room and Lydia turned back to her mirror.

She could do this, she would get through today for herself, for Melissa, for Stiles and Scott, for Mr. Argent...

And for Allison.


End file.
